Confession
by br0kenztar
Summary: Ficlet, slash. Tripp Campbell will never forget what Bryce Johnson said in their senior year.


Warning: Do I have to say this? Well, there goes nothing. Slash, BL, boys-love so if you don't like, don't read.

_Disclaimer: I'm in the Band doesn't belong to me, only to its respective authors._

**Confession**

**Ficlet**

* * *

"Campbell."

Tripp immediately knew who was calling him and just sighed while turning his head from his locker to the left to see Bryce Johnson approaching with a serious look in his face. The jock had been acting pretty strange recently and the guitarist of Iron Weasel noticed it because the other teen apparently was avoiding him instead of bothering him like usual. So it was also a little surprise to hear Bryce calling his name, but at the same time he knew Bryce was going to mess with him.

"Johnson," he called him.

"Can I…" the musician noticed that the jock looked pretty nervous. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, sure," Tripp agreed a little bit confused but still alert if the other teen might do otherwise than just a simple talk. "What about?"

"I'll prefer if we do this in private."

_Okay_. Tripp was half-not expecting that.

"I feel that we can talk perfectly where we are standing," he said. "Classes are over and everyone is leaving."

"Please, Campbell," Bryce begged. "It'll just take a moment and… it's important."

"How I'll know you'll not lock me on the janitor's room like in fifth grade?"

"Because if I wanted to do something like that I'll just have taken you by the shirt and tuck your head in your locker," he replied a little bit impatient and exasperate, then he breathed deeply and added, "Just follow me."

"All right," the teen left his things inside the locker and followed the other to an empty classroom. "Happy?" Bryce only nodded rapidly. "So… talk."

The jock stayed silent while walking slowing between the desks, playing with his hands nervously like he was trying to think on how to start. Tripp waited patiently, but after a couple of minutes he decided to leave.

"You're wasting my time here, so if you are not going to talk—"

"Wait!" Bryce exclaimed while running towards the guitarist and grabbing him by the wrist before he could leave.

"What is your problem, Johnson?" the teen asked trying not to raise his voice. "First you have been avoiding me and now you come saying that you need to talk but you are just standing there sayin' nothing when I can—"

"I like you."

Tripp just looked at him really surprised. "If you wanted us to be friends, you should have done that before, I don't know, ruining my social life."

"Shut up, Campbell," Bryce said after hearing the sarcastic comment. "And what I'm trying to say is that I like you, in the… like _like way._"

Oh.

Now Tripp was the one to be speechless.

"I just realized it after, well… everything that has happened," the jock tried to explain, still not releasing the other teen. "Because all I do is think about you and before I knew, I secretly became fan of Iron Weasel when they did their comeback, I started to look at you more from far away and felt pretty jealous when you talked to a girl." He sighed, "I was starting to think that what I was feeling wasn't normal so I started to avoid you… but that only made me to like you more."

The musician listened to everything, still very surprised about Bryce's confession. He hadn't thought the teen could feel that way about him and he felt confused. Why him and not a pretty girl? The jock was rich and handsome, any girl would love to be— wait a minute. He thought that Bryce was handsome?

"I was just expecting to everything to disappear but then I thought, 'Screw this! I'll tell him,'" Bryce continued and smiled awkwardly. "So here I am…"

In that moment Tripp thought that Bryce Johnson was going to kiss him, because the distance between their lips was getting shorter and shorter; and he didn't knew if he was willing to accept it or just back off.

But the jock just smiled sadly and started walking backwards slowly, looking at Tripp. "Just a couple of weeks and our senior year will be over, Iron Weasel will go to their world tour and you'll never see me again," he said trying to sound that he was happy about when obviously the fact was crushing him. "Goodbye, Tripp."

The guitarist saw the other teen leave the classroom and before he knew it, he was chasing after him.

**END**

* * *

First story with this pairing, maybe? Inexplicably I started liking them together, still loving TrippIzzy but… yeah, I'm weak to slash.

And it was cliché, I know! Blame me.

Hope you liked it. Reviews really appreciated.


End file.
